Christmas Secrets
by CltcMistress
Summary: A happy, fluffy 2x4 Christmas one-shot to touch your heart. Check out Cltc Cat and Foxxy's page for the rest of the series! Link on profile. Collab with Foxxy.


**Disclaimer:** We do not own Gundam Wing. Foxy does own a drawer of peppermint sticks, bowl of oranges, and cartons of eggnog.

**Summary:** A happy, fluffy, 2x4 Christmas one-shot to touch your heart. And make you crave peppermint, oranges, and eggnog. Carry on!

**Author:** CltcMistress and Foxy Mcgee. Direct hatemail to the latter. :D

* * *

Quatre stood leaning against the counter, scowling. "It's ok. I can do this. I am a well trained, intelligent, gundam pilot. I have fought a war and lived to tell about it. I can do this." He frowned as he picked up his fourth peppermint stick and the second orange. Three shattered sticks were scattered around the counter as well as the first bruised and mangled orange. "How did he say do this?" No matter how hard he tried, the blonde just could not figure out how he was supposed to put the peppermint stick in the orange. Duo had said it was a yummy snack. And after all the struggle to make it, Quatre was determined to have this "yummy snack." Speaking of Duo, where was he? _Maybe he can help me figure this thing out..._

Duo chose that moment to bust through the back door carrying some bags in. He studied the blonde a moment, head tilted and covered in snow before he blinked and grinned. "What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" He raised an eyebrow as he placed the bags on the counter. He eyed the mangled orange before looking back to Quatre.

"Trying to figure out this stupid thing you told me about," he answered without looking up. "I can't do it!" He threw the fruit and candy down in disgust then looked at the bags. "What did you go out to get in this weather? It's so cold outside!" He shivered as he watched the snow melt on Duo's hair.

Duo's grin only got wider as he picked up the orange and another peppermint stick and leaned on the counter next to the blonde. "Want to know the secret?" He asked, ignoring the blonde's question.

"Please! Unless you want the counter coated in layer of peppermint fragments and orange juice." Quatre frowned accusingly at the remains of his earlier attempts. "I just wanted something sweet for a snack. But you didn't tell me how to do it earlier..."

"Hand me another orange and peppermint stick." The braided pilot reach in the drawer next to him and pulled out a knife, quickly cutting a small hole in both oranges. He handed one of the pepper mint sticks and an orange to the blonde. "Bite off both ends." Duo bit the ends of his own stick before shoving the peppermint down into the orange. "Insert and voila! Now all you have to do is squeeze the orange to get the juice." He grinned.

Quatre watched intently as Duo showed him with his own orange. "Yeah, I guess cutting the peel back first would have helped." He blushed slightly in embarrassment at his 'blonde moment' before following Duo's example. He smiled as he got the first hard-earned sip of juice through the peppermint. "Mm! You were right. This is good."

Duo smirked at the blonde before sucking on his own orange, then suddenly grinned. "You owe me. Tell me a secret."

That caught him off guard. "Huh? What do you mean I owe you a secret?" Quatre quickly held the orange up to his mouth again, using it as a sort of shield from Duo's curiosity.

"You know, I told you my trade secret of the oranges. Tell me one of yours." He poked Quatre in the nose.

If that's the way he was going to be... "Keep your eyes closed in a sandstorm. Keeps the sand out." He chuckled to himself as he took another sip.

"Well, if that's how you are going to be, I guess I won't tell you my other secret." He crossed one arm over the other, putting the orange back to his mouth and turning away from Quatre, studying the wall.

Quatre's eyes darted from Duo to the bags, and back to Duo. "What other secret? Does it have to do with what is in the bags?"

"Maybe." He couldn't help but smirk at the blonde's curiosity. "Depends, do you have another secret?"

"What kind of secret do you want to know?"

"Oh, just the little ones." Duo studied the blonde out of the corner of his eye, his smirk growing to a smile.

Quatre contemplated sticking to the orange, but Duo had a point. Even if it was lopsided. "All right." He lowered the treat, pushing his shoulders back and putting on a brave face. "I'm afraid of scorpions. And spiders. They look like scorpions." He shuddered slightly before retreating to the safety of the sugar and juice.

Duo couldn't help but laugh. "I'll give you that one." With out a word he pulled two glasses down from the shelf before removing a carton from one of the bags. He quickly poured the contents into both of the cups before handing one to the blonde with a smile. "Got you a surprise, since you've never had it before..."

He sniffed the glass and made a face. "What is it? It smells like a spiced milk shake or something."

"Eggnog. I got two cartons, because one is never enough."

Cautiously, the blonde took a sip from his glass. "Ooh, this is delicious." He smiled at Duo. "I like this holiday stuff you are so big about. It tastes yummy." He downed the glass, then eyed the carton, considering pouring himself another glass. To avoid sounding greedy he turned his attention back on Duo. "So, I told you a secret. Your turn."

"Eggnog doesn't count?" He handed the carton to the blonde and busied himself taking off his coat.

"No. If sandstorms don't count to you, eggnog doesn't count to me." He smirked as he watched the braided pilot scramble to remove his coat. "Besides, that was another food secret. I told you one about me. Now I want to hear one about you." He took a seat on one of the stools and smugly returned to peppermint and orange.

Duo paused before glancing over his shoulder at the blonde. "You're evil. But if you must know, I adore a nice scarf."

"How does a scarf amount to a secret?" Quatre put his snack back on the counter and frowned. "That doesn't count. And I am not evil. I just followed your example."

"Oh but it _is _a secret!" Duo pulled the scarf off slowly, eyeing the Quatre with an evil look before looping it behind the blonde and pulling his face towards Duo. With a big grin the braided pilot licked the blonde's nose. "That's why. And you hang out with me too much if you are following my example."

Quatre sat shocked for a moment. Slowly his face went from shocked to puzzled. "Licking my nose is why you like scarves?" He looked away, contemplating it for a moment before looking back at the violet eyes staring into his. "I still don't believe that's a good secret. But I'll let you pass this once." He smirked and kicked his feet out from the stool. "Is it a bad thing if I hang out with you too much?"

"Pshhh. Of course not." Duo waved his hand. "Now, secret? And make it juicy this time Quat or I'll be forced to do something cruel and unusual."

"Juicy, huh? And what if I don't meet your expectations?" He folded his arms across his chest and smiled triumphantly. Really, what could Duo do that would be so cruel and unusual? He'd already taken his coat and everything off, so he couldn't be hiding a snowball to hit him with or anything.

"I told you. Cruel and unusual." He took a menacing step forward. "And evil."

"I. Dare. You." Quatre's smile wavered a fraction as Duo stepped forward, but he held his ground. Besides, this game was fun at the moment.

"Dare, huh?" Duo's smiled twisted into an evil grin and he crouched down in a pouncing position. "Are you sure? Consider this your last warning."

"Yes." _No._

With the skill of cat Duo pounced and took Quatre down, pinning him to the ground. "So, are you ticklish Quat?"

_Uh oh. _His eyes went wide as he realized just what Duo meant by evil. "No! Don't you even dare!"

"I will. You can tell me a secret or I'll tickle you until you pee your pants." He grinned.

Quatre squirmed. "That is not fair. I gave you a secret about what I was afraid of. And you turned around and told me you like scarves, then licked my nose and tackled me. If anyone is owing anyone a secret, I do believe that you are the one behind me."

Duo propped himself up on one elbow. "Is that so?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled. "I'm afraid of opossums. Now spill."

"What are those? You can't make up things to be afraid of."

"What the hell, Quat? You've never seen an opossum? Those little rat things that play dead with the freakish beady eyes? And they hiss. I'll take you to see one sometime. But first, your secret."

"I got caught dressing up in my sisters' clothes one time. I was teased for weeks." He folded his arms across his chest and stared up at Duo, daring him to laugh. "You're turn. Go."

The braided pilot bit his lip to keep from smiling. "I once had a mission in drag. I had to wear pink panties. PINK."

"There's nothing wrong with pink. Besides, I'm sure it went wonderful with your eyes." Quatre tried, but couldn't stop his chuckle from escaping.

"Oh, you think thats funny huh?" He jabbed the blonde in his side.

"Ow! Hey!" Quatre returned the poke with one on each of Duo's sides. "Take that!"

Duo grabbed both of the blondes hand and pinned them over his head. "I will hold good on my threat." He gave a couple of jabs for good measure. "Now, don't you owe me a secret? And it better be good. I'm not in a forgiving mood."

Quatre tugged at his arms trying to free them, but gave up when Duo's grip refused to budge. "Let me go, first."

"Only if you promise."

"Agreed."

Duo let him up, before giving another good jab to the blonde's side. "Let's hear it then."

Quatre stood, snatched his orange off the counter and circled around till he was by the kitchen door. "I already knew about the pink underwear. I know you still wear them when you run out of clean laundry." He smiled triumphantly before making a mad dash for the living room.

"Only one time!" Duo stood and dusted himself off, before grabbing the eggnog and following the blonde. "In that case... remember the angel statue in your office. Yep, I broke it."

Quatre froze and whirled around. "You broke that!" He frowned. "I loved that little angel..."

"That creepy, angel thing? Even Heero shuddered when he saw it." Duo waved his hand. "Any case, it's gone now. Another secret."

"She wasn't creepy. She was..... ok, so maybe she was a bit creepy." He sank to the couch and had another sip of the orange. "Hmm, I'm running out of secrets."

"I still have plenty." He handed the unopened carton of eggnog to the blonde before drinking from the other. "Guess that means I win."

Quatre took the carton, opened it and had a drink himself. "This really is quite yummy." He wiped his mouth and placed the carton on the coffee table. "Oh! I have one. That's the first time I've ever not used a glass or a coaster." He smirked and faced Duo. "Bet you can't claim that."

"What the hell? Do you think I'm unrefined or something?" Duo couldn't hold back the laughter. "Actually, no, I drink from your milk cartons every time I come over." He grinned

"Ew. Not only is that unsanitary, but that makes it spoil faster. You owe me."

"Consider the eggnog your payment. And what you don't know won't hurt you." He crossed his arms.

"Fine." Quatre tucked his feet under him and continued to enjoy the orange treat. "I think you are due to share a secret now."

"Back to that huh?" Duo put his carton on the table before crossing his arms behind his head, just enough to hide his profile from Quatre. "I have a thing for blondes."

He blushed slightly before facing the braided pilot. "That's not a very good secret, you know." He waited to see if Duo would come out from behind his arm. "I already knew that."

Duo turned slightly to look at him. "Oh, really? How'd you know?"

He smirked and placed the orange on the table beside his carton. "I've known for a while. Besides, you went out in the snow to get eggnog just because I said I've never had any before." He sat back up and faced Duo again. "And I don't think Wufei is quite your type," he snickered.

"You're a cheater. But that secret still stands." Duo dropped his hands and fidgeted with the end of his braid. "That's not all I got, either."

"Not all you got when you went out or not all you got in the way of secrets?"

"Both. Anyway, your turn. Secret?"

"I have an insatiable curiosity and don't like when someone hides things. I just control it around you guys. What's in the bag and what's your secret?"

"I already knew that. One track mind, too. Different secret."

"I like long hair," he blurted. His blush deepened before he stood to go back to the kitchen. "Are you going to tell me what's in the back or do I have to go look for myself?"

Duo raised an eyebrow, but ignored the comment, for now. "It's not in the bag."

"Damn." He flopped back on the couch, picked up the carton and took another swig. "You're turn." He pouted, but turned his attention back to the braided pilot.

"No, I think I want to hear about this hair fetish of yours." Duo swiped the end of his braid across the blonde's nose.

"It's not a fetish," he replied defensively. "I just like long hair. It looks nice."

"Is that so? So that means Wufei is your type?" He snickered.

"I said I like long hair." He grabbed the end of Duo's braid. "Not just little ponytails."

He watched the blonde grab the braid, but made no movement to stop him. "Hmm... another secret... I only let people I like touch my hair."

"Good." Quatre continued to toy with the hair in his hand. "So when do I get to know what else you went to get?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I already told you. I'm curious."

"Not good enough. Secret?"

"You're going to avoid telling me what it was at all costs, aren't you?"

"And you're going to avoid secrets, hm?" Duo moved his head carefully, giving more braid to the blonde before leaning back comfortably. "It's a christmas present."

Quatre kept his head bowed low as a mischievous grin spread over his face. "And I want to know what it was." He tugged on the braid as he leaned in closer. "If you don't tell me, I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

Duo raised an eyebrow before a look of disbelief crossed his face. "Sweet, innocent Quatre, threatening me? Don't buy it."

"I don't threaten. I promise. Drastic. Measures. Now spill." His grin spread as he wound Duo's braid around his hand securely.

"Let's define promises and drastic measures and I'll think about it."

"What is there to define? A promise is a guarantee that I will follow through with what I said. And a drastic measure is just that, drastic. Last chance. And I will warn you, I can be very convincing when I need to be." He inched a fraction closer and gripped the braid, preventing Duo from backing up. "Now talk."

"You are almost scary when you are curious. No wonders you run WEI so well." Duo couldn't help the grin that followed. "And my curiosity is peaked, so I'm not tellin'."

Before Duo could finish his last word, Quatre closed the distance between them and planted his lips on Duo's. Holding the pilot's head still he climbed over and straddled his lap. Finally he pulled back, keeping his grip on the braid and grinned. "Talk."

Duo stared at him shocked before he got a sly smile. "Well, if you're going to be doing that, I don't think I will."

"Then you wont be getting any more of that." Quatre released the braid and moved to return to his side of the couch.

Duo reach out and grabbed his wrists, holding the blonde in place. "Now, don't be so hasty. I think we can work something out."

Quatre's eyes glinted with a mixture of amusement and mischief. "I thought you didn't want to talk. It's one or the other, Duo." He smirked at how quickly Duo caught him from escaping. "So which is it going to be? Either you talk, or I go. I warned you that I get my way. And I warned you that I can be very convincing. So be certain you consider your options and make your choice accordingly."

"Alright, alright, you win. You evil little sneak. Get my coat." He let go of the blond and crossed his arms.

"Not evil. Just scheming. And you had fair warning." Quatre smiled wickedly as he stood and bounded off to get the coat. Returning, he tossed the coat at Duo and resumed his perch on the couch.

Duo grabbed the coat and pulled a small box from the pocket. "Are you sure you want this now, we are supposed to see the others later..."

"If I cared what the others thought about seeing us, I would have thanked you for showing me how to make the orange thing and then gone to my room for the night." He smiled and held out his hand. "Besides, you lost. And I'm sure you don't want me trying to get it out of you while the others are here. You gave in before I really had to fight for it. So, fork it over." The blonde's smile was triumphant as he held out his hand and waited.

"You are demanding aren't you?" He studied the box a minute. "I don't mind the others see it, just thought you'd want to wait till after all that. But I guess you can have it now..." He held the black box out. "Merry Christmas, Quatre."

Quatre paused a moment to study Duo. "Does it bother you?" He held the box in his hand, but made no move to open it.

"Does what bother me? The guys, or you sneaking your present early?"

"Either. I may be conniving, but I'm not cruel. If it bothers you I can wait."

"I don't mind if you want to open it now." He smiled lightly.

"Only if you're ok with it, then." Quatre smiled and opened the box slowly. Carefully he lifted a silver chain from the box to see a small rectangular pendant hanging from it. Turning it over in his palm he examined the writing on one side. "Duo, it's lovely!"

Duo had slid down the couch a little, and was playing with his braid, trying not to meet Quatre's gaze. "You like it?" He asked, peeking up.

"Of course!" He looked from the pilot and back to the pendant. On one side was one of his favorite prayers written in Arabic. The other side had a smaller inscription in English. In a script that looked much like Duo's own handwriting it read simply "For Quat." He looked at Duo and smiled. "It's wonderful, Duo. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He hid his blush behind his carton of eggnog.

"Why Duo.... Are you blushing?" Quatre looped the chain around his neck and grinned. "Not Duo. No, it can't be!" He giggled and reached to take the carton.

"I'm not blushing, I'm just drinking eggnog." He ducked his head quickly so Quatre couldn't see.

"You're a terrible liar, Duo." He made another reach for the carton.

This time Duo handed the carton over. "Hm." He leaned forward to study the blonde for a moment. "Looks good on you."

Quatre put the carton on the table and scooted over to give Duo a hug. "Thank you. It's perfect."

Duo smiled and ducked his head to hide another blush as he hugged the blonde back. "Glad you liked it."

"I want to hear another secret." Quatre sat back and reached for his orange with one hand, the other fiddled with the pendant.

Duo glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "There's this blonde I like..." He smirked.

"And what about this blonde?"

"It'll cost you a secret."

"A secret for a secret. Sounds like a fair trade to me." He leaned back and smiled. "So what about this blonde you like?"

"Well, he is the only person that I let touch my hair." Duo scooted the end of the braid closer to Quatre. "And I like it."

Quatre pulled his hand away from the braid. "Well then I shouldn't be so rude as to take a fistful of it again. I wouldn't want to make him jealous." He gave the braided pilot a smirk as he sucked the last bit of juice from his orange.

"Twerp." Duo grabbed his hand back and pulled it to the braid, wrapping Quatre's hand around it. "Your secret?"

"Well, there's this guy I like that has really nice hair. But every time I see him he picks on me, gives me these things called noogies and absolutely drives me batty with curiosity sometimes." He played with the braid in his fingers and grinned, watching his hand.

"Really? Your curiosity is pretty bad, too. I'm sure that you justify him giving you noogies." Duo crossed his arms.

"Yeah, my curiosity is bad. But I don't really know about deserving all the noogies I get." He continued to play with the braid, avoiding looking up at those violet eyes.

"Hm..." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think you deserve them, personally. But, I do have something else, you know, if you don't want the noogies..."

Quatre looked up. "Since when were we talking about us?" He smiled as he continued playing with the braid in his hand.

"Since I decided you looked cute sitting there like that." He leaned forward. "So what will it be? Noogie or something else?"

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "That depends on what the something else is..."

"You'll have to find out." Duo scooted closer to the blonde, an evil smile playing on his features. "I could always just do the noogie.."

"I'll pass on the noogie, if you don't mind."

"I'm glad." He pulled the blonde into his lap, giving him a light kiss. "It's always there if you want it though."

Quatre blushed. "That's ok. I think I like the other option better."

"Hm." The braided pilot rested his head on the blonde's. "I'm partial to giving you noogies, myself."

"And I'm partial to making your life a living hell if you do." He looked up with an innocent smile. "That's your one and only fair warning."

"I'm not so curious that I want to know what you mean. Yet. " He pulled the blonde closer. "Or maybe I'm too comfy."

"Good. I'm comfortable here, too." Quatre toyed with the pendant for a moment before looking back up at the braided pilot. "Any more secrets?"

"Yes. I have plenty." He smiled down at the blonde. "What about you?"

"Not as many I'm sure. Why don't you even out the numbers and tell me some more?"

"What kind of secrets do you want to know?" He smiled a little. "I still pocket things I shouldn't."

"Duo! That's terrible. You shouldn't do that!"

"Why not? Don't want to get too rusty, ya know?" He smirked. "Secret?"

"That doesn't make it right. Now share your secret."

"That was one." He shifted a little so he could lean back, pulling Quatre with him. "I can't give away all my secrets."

"Oh." Quatre leaned back with Duo and snuggled down closer to his chest. It was much warmer than sitting alone on the couch. "I don't want all of them. Just a few."

"Tell me one of your secrets first."

"Hmmm... I've had your Christmas present since Halloween."

"You got me a present?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." He nodded and reached for the eggnog, taking a long drink.

Duo took the eggnog from him and grinned. "What is it? Tell me or I'll pour this on you."

"That's another poor lie, Duo. You wouldn't want to get the couch or yourself all sticky. Besides, that would put you out of eggnog." He looked up and gave him his sweetest most innocent smile.

"I never said I wasn't willing to lick it off you, did I?" He gave Quatre a mischievous smile in response.

"I never said I wasn't going to tell you, did I," he retorted. "And I don't give in as easily as you do."

"Maybe I just want to lick eggnog off you, what do you think about that?"

Quatre reached up to take the carton back. "If you pour that stuff on me you'll never see your present. Besides, that's a waste of a perfectly yummy carton of eggnog."

Duo held it up out of Quatre's reach. "It's not a waste. I'm still drinking it. Or are you jealous? I could let you lick it off me, I'm not picky."

Quatre snorted. "I don't think you were that good this year. I think you'll like what I have for you."

"I'm always good, Quat!" He pouted. "Let's see it though."

"I think 'good' is relative when discussing your behavior, Duo." He scooted off Duo's lap and took up his spot on the couch again. "Are you sure you don't want to wait till Christmas?"

"You didn't have to wait till Christmas!" He sat up again. "No, I want to see now."

Quatre chuckled. "Ok! Go open the left drawer of my desk. And bring me what's there."

Duo blinked twice, but stood and made his way to the desk, opening the drawer cautiously, grateful that nothing flew out at him. He took out the small box from inside and headed back to the blonde. "It's a cuckoo clock, isn't it?"

"Open it."

Duo eyed him funny, but did as he told, slowly lifting the lid. Much to his surprise there was a key inside and he gave it a funny look before glancing cautiously to Quatre.

Quatre's grin got bigger as he watched the expressions on Duo's face change. "Go to the kitchen and open the cabinet under the sink. You'll need the key."

Duo got an odd look and did as he was told, even more confused when he pulled out a lockbox, struggled with it a moment, then pulled out another key. He blinked again and stared at Quatre. "How did you know I like treasure hunts?" He grinned.

"Oh, this has nothing to do with you and treasure hunts. Although thank you for sharing that bit of information. I was actually more concerned with your inability to tolerate a locked box and the fact that it is impossible for anyone to hide anything from you." Quatre smiled as he followed Duo into the kitchen and chuckled at his expression. "Back to the living room."

"I was right about you, you know. For the record." He glanced around the living room before looking a Quatre. "Sneaky, sneaky."

"Under the couch." He sat back down and picked up the carton from the coffee table, taking a happy sip while watching Duo search.

"Evil." Duo stretched an arm under the couch and weaseled out the small safe, studying it carefully. He eyed Quatre before turning back to it.

He opened the safe quickly and pulled out a wrapped box before looking back at Quatre.

"I promise it's not another key."

He slowly unwrapped the package, taking out a small votive, and flipped it around in his hand. His eyebrows shot up and he looked at Quatre curiously. "Is this... stained glass?"

Quatre studied the braided pilot's reaction carefully and nodded.

He studied it again, wondering about Quatre's sudden silence. He ran a hand along the glass, wondering where he'd seen the familiar pattern before. "Handmade?"

"Yes. The votive is. And I believe the glass was as well."

"It looks like the windows of a chu-" His voice cut off as it slowly dawned on him and he fell to his butt holding the votive. "Where did you get this?" He looked up at Quatre totally perplexed. "Is this... is this what I think it is?"

Quatre sat still, his face blank, waiting for Duo to figure it out. A small smiled played at his lips when he saw the violet eyes light up with recognition. "I was told there weren't too many large pieces of glass left over. As it is the green piece that's set with the yellow and red has a black mark where the soot stained the glass. But those were the best pieces available."

Slowly he started to smile at the votive before looking back at Quatre. "Do you have a candle? I want to see the patterns." He rested his head on the blonde's knee and smiled at him. "Thanks, Quat."

"Close your eyes." Quatre waited till Duo did as he asked, then reached behind the end table beside the couch and pulled up a small, white pillar. He struck a match and lit the wick. "Okay. You can look."

With a smile Duo flicked off the over head lights and pounced on the couch next to Quatre, before hugging the blonde to him. "It's beautiful."

"I got it from the same person who gave me the glass."

"Then it's perfect." He lay on the couch, pulling the blonde down with him to watch the patterns flicker in the light of the small flame. "I remember the sun hitting the glass, making similar patterns, every Sunday. I always missed that."

"I hoped you would like it. Now you understand why I worked so hard to hide it." He leaned into Duo's chest and stared at the colors dancing around the candle. "Believe it or not, I changed the hiding place every week to make sure you couldn't find it."

Duo stared at the blonde for a moment before laughing. "I think you know me a bit too well." He rested his head on the blonde's. "I don't just like it, I love it."

"Good." Quatre wrapped his arm around Duo's waist and smiled. "I hoped it would be ok."

He lifted the blonde's chin up and looked into his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Quatre." He gave the blonde a deep meaningful kiss.

Quatre was about to reply when Duo's lips met his own and all thought about talking left his mind. He was so caught up in 'wishing Duo Merry Christmas' that he didn't hear the door open or the three other pilots walk in.

"Ahem."

Duo jumped, pulling back from the blonde and noticed how awkward their position had become. At some point he had pulled the blonde up between his knees, stretching one of his legs over Quatre's. There was no saving this situation. Instead he gave a big grin at the others. "Ready for your Christmas well-wishes?"

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Aren't you supposed to save your gifts for Christmas day?"

Heero and Trowa exchanged a look before turning and heading to the kitchen to deposit the bags they carried.

"So you're saying you want a rain check then?" He couldn't help the grin on his face. "Because, you're under the mistletoe."

Wufei looked up and scowled at the sprig of green hanging from the ceiling above him. "Hn." He looked back at the two pilots sprawled across the couch in such an incriminating position. "No, I think I have something else in mind." He pulled out his cell phone and snapped a quick picture of the two before chuckling and following the others into the kitchen. "Get a room," he called over his shoulder.

Duo glanced at the door, then back to the blonde. "Well, shit. He's already got the picture." He shrugged and gave the blonde another kiss.

Quatre chuckled, returned the kiss and pushed back away from the braided pilot to look into his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Duo."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave some love/hate on the feeback. Either way, what you say helps us to improve. =)**


End file.
